Early turntables were used to make pottery by rotating and hand forming loads of malleable clay deposited on top surfaces thereof. Presently, turntables are used in the high tech industry for many different purposes such as flux cleaning after solder ball attachment, wafer spin rinse drying, and wafer wetting processing, to name a few.
An unbalanced load placed on the top surface of a turntable may lead to a displacement of the rotation axis of the turntable from an ideal rotation axis. Such displacement can cause stress on the rotatable shaft on which the turntable is mounted and to bearings, etc., supporting the shaft. Such rotation axis displacement, particularly at high rotation speeds, can produce vibration that can cause further damage to the turntable and associated equipment.